Contact lenses, also known as ophthalmic lenses, are configured for vision correction or eye protection when resting on the eye in contact with the cornea or the sclera, or both. After being manufactured, the contact lens is usually placed into a package containing a storage solution. Then, the contact lens can withstand the requirements for storage and shopping.